Xan Bie
Xan Bie is the Benevodon of fire. It appears as a boss in Trials of Mana and is comprised of many flames that can form various shapes. Though it is assumed to be sentient, Xan Bie doesn't display any personality aside from a desire or instinct for destruction, although in the prequel games it shows more personality. Background Xan Bie was described as being an "incarnation of disaster" that existed before the world had been fully born. It wrought destruction on existence until the Goddess of Mana defeated it with the Sword of Mana and sealed it away inside the Mana Stone of Fire. Heroes of Mana It makes contact with the heroes when they first go to Nevarl, via the mana stone it's still trapped in. It teaches Roget how to channel a small fraction of its power (and the power of the other Benevodons) because it senses Roget's connection with the one whose behind unleashing Esina's mirror. Xan Bei makes it clear, however, that it is only helping because it wants to destroy this world itself and will not let an invader from another world steal its destruction from the Benevodons. In a bonus mission, Xan Bie slips out of its stone and attempts to steal the Sword of Mana from Roget to free itself and its brethren. However, most of its power is still sealed and it is forced back into the stone. It warns the humans that the Benevodons' time is coming. Trials of Mana When the villains in Trials of Mana obtain the Sword of Mana, they release the Benevodons from the Mana Stones. Once released, Xan Bie remains near the former location of the Fire Mana Stone in the Fiery Gorge in order to build its strength in preparation for wreaking havoc across the land. As a result, the Benevodon becomes stronger depending on how many of its brethren the heroes have defeated before they challenge it. Battle Returning to the Fiery Gorge, the heroes find that they can enter a path that was previously closed to them; this path eventually leads them to Xan Bie. The Benevodon will take multiple forms during the battle and will use different attacks based on its form. At the very top of the arena is a furnace-like structure; after taking considerable damage, Xan Bie will retreat into the furnace in order to heal itself. The heroes can destroy the furnace in order to prevent this, however. As a Fire-elemental creature, Xan Bie is weak to Water-based attacks and magic. It is also healed by Fire-based attacks and magic. Attacks Attack - Heat Beam (one) Magic - Fireball (all) - Level 1 Fire spell Explode (all) - Level 2 Fire spell Blaze Wall (one) - Level 3 Fire spell; can also cast on self for recovery Flame Saber (one) - Casts on a party member to change his/her attacks to Fire-element, causing all physical attacks to heal Xan Bie Power Up - Raises attack; casts on self at 1/4 HP Special - Lava Wave (all) Gigaburn (all) Trivia *Xan Bie reappears in Children of Mana. It had fused with fellow Benevodon Dangaard to form the Malevodon Xangar. *Xan Bie is name-dropped in Sword of Mana, with the implication that Fa'Diel's months are named after the Benevodons, in addition to bringing over the day/night system from Trials of Mana. Xan Bie's name is misspelled as "Zan Biye" in Isabella's diary, found in Vinquette Hall. *In Trials of Mana, the musical theme that plays when battling Xan Bie is titled "Black Soup", which is often mistaken as "Obsession". It shares this battle theme with the Jewel Eater, Ludgar, Goremand, and Malocchio. Category:Benevodons